El reflejo de nosotros
by LadyKya0
Summary: —Charizard, por favor —. Rogó de nuevo, pero el reptil lo observó con aburrimiento. El pokémon simplemente lo trataba de la misma manera en la que había tratado a su padre, hacía tantos años cuando apenas era un entrenador. Fue una mala decisión escoger a Charizard ese día.


********Disclaimer: **Los personajes corresponden en derecho de propiedad a sus respectivos autores, esta historia es sin fines de lucro. Solo con el único fin de entretener a un público lector; de una fan para fans.**********

* * *

.

 **Como entrenar a tu NO dragón**

 **.**

 **.**

— ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! — El grito agudo del pequeño niño inundo la habitación, extendiéndose en un eco debido al rebote que el amplio lugar poseía. Acercándose a la orilla de la piscina se detuvo, esperando a que su madre emergiera del agua.

— ¿Qué sucede Aarón? — Preguntó una pelirroja mujer cuando observó a su pequeño hijo esperándola en una de las orillas contrarias. Limpiándose las gotas de agua que caían por su rostro comenzó a nadar con la intención de acercarse al niño. — ¿Todo bien?

— ¿Dónde está papá? — Terminó de acercarse cuando vio a su madre recargarse sobre el borde de la alberca y después verla impulsarse hacia arriba con ambas manos, para terminar sentada sobre el concreto frío que conformaba la piscina de batallas del gimnasio.

— Mmh. ¿Dónde estará papá? — Repitió la pregunta para sí la chica mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a caminar hacia una de las sillas playeras que adornaban la orilla de la alberca. Su hijo la seguía de cerca. — Me parece que acompañó al tío Brock a Ciudad Carmín —. Misty observó el ligero puchero que el pequeño niño pelinegro hizo, después de tomar la toalla de color amarillo que había estado reposando sobre la mesa de playa que hacía juego con la silla; secó su cabello rojizo para después dejar el trozo de tela sobre sus hombros. — ¿Querías jugar con él? — Llamó de nuevo la atención del niño.

— Si… bueno… no exactamente… —, intentaba explicarse el pelinegro, esquivando la mirada de su mamá dirigió su vista hacia el agua que se removía debido a los chapoteos que Corsola y Staryu provocaban mientras nadaban.

— ¿Pikachu? — Acertó la Lider, cuando vio al pequeño mirarla de nuevo y asentir.

— ¿Van a tardar? — Cuestionó de nuevo.

— Probablemente… ¿Quieres que juguemos juntos? — El niño negó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, en silencio… — ¿Entonces?

Sin dar una respuesta Aarón dirigió su mirada por sobre el agua, observando a los pokémon acuáticos de su madre.

— Mamá, ¿Me prestas a Gyarados? — Soltó de la nada, después de meditarlo un momento —, quiero jugar con él un rato —. Señalo a la criatura mientras hablaba.

— Eres igual a tú padre, solo rodeado de pokémon —, suspiró con una sonrisa Misty mientras comenzaba a caminar hacía al fondo de la habitación. Llegando a lado de los estantes, tomó una de las tantas esferas bicolor ahí puestas, para después dirigirla hacia la serpiente marina, a la cual una rojiza luz envolvió. — Pero… ¿Qué no te asustaba Gyarados? — Preguntó de pronto la pelirroja, justo cuando estaba a punto de entregarle la pokébola al pequeño niño.

— ¡A mí no me asusta! — Reclamó alzando la voz con indignación.

Misty lo observó sorprendida; no es que no fuera consiente del parecido que su hijo tenía con su esposo, pero ver esa mirada seria y transparente, que solo había visto en los momentos de decisión de Ash, sumados con la fuerza que el color verdeazulado que el pequeño Aaron había heredado de su propia mirada, la hizo sonreír.

— No, claro que no —. Asintió la mujer aun con la sonrisa en su rostro. — Gyarados, no seas rudo con él. — La ojiceleste dirigió esta vez sus palabras al contenedor que sostenía en su mano derecha, en el cual se encontraba su pokémon tipo agua.— Bien, trata de no causarle muchos problemas, recuerda que si se enoja ya no te obedecerá… — dijo agachándose a la altura del niño, este solo asintió mientras extendía sus manos para sostener la esfera de metal. Pero…

— ¡Hey! — La puerta principal se abrió de par en par, llamando la atención de las dos personas adentro. — ¿Hay alguien en casa? Vengo a retar al Líder de Gimnasio.

Misty escuchó aquellas palabras y enderezándose aún con la Pokébola en su mano, encaró al dueño de aquella voz.

— Así que regresaste por tu revancha Tom — Respondió, pero ahora con un tono de voz grave, sin rastro de la tonalidad dulce que había estado utilizando mientras hablaba con su pequeño hijo. — Es bueno verte de nuevo —, comenzó a caminar de regreso hacia la silla de playa y de ella tomó la chaqueta deportiva que había estado reposando ahí todo ese tiempo; dio unos pasos más mientras comenzaba a vestir la prenda, iniciando con su brazo izquierdo, aun sosteniendo la esfera, en su otra mano, con su pokémon adentro.

— Pero, ¡Mamá! — La voz de Aarón se escuchó entonces, con un tono de queja y desconcierto haciendo que la pelirroja regresara la mirada hacia él.

— Lo siento cariño, pero puedes jugar con Gyarados en otro momento —. Al pelinegro no le quedo más que asentir y después de una ligera sonrisa vio a su madre regresando su atención al recién llegado retador. — Veo que tu Ivysaur evolucionó…

Fue lo último que el niño escuchó de parte de su madre, antes de salir por una de las puertas que conectaban al pasillo principal que lo llevaba a la estancia de la casa.

…

— ¡Ya llegamos!

Entrada la tarde y con el sol a punto de ocultarse detrás de las lejanas montañas, en el horizonte, la voz masculina inundo el lugar seguido del sonido de la puerta al cerrarse.

— Pensé que llegarías más tarde, Ash—. Y, acercándose por el pasillo del cual horas atrás su hijo se había alejado de la piscina de batallas; la pelirroja Líder recibió a su esposo.

— Creí que ya no aceptabas retadores después de las cinco — Dijo mientras observaba el reloj que rodeaba su muñeca izquierda, viendo las manecillas marcando las 6:20 PM; para después acercarse hasta la esbelta mujer.

— Mi último retador se fue hace como una hora. Pero la batalla estuvo casi por destruir mi gimnasio, así que me entretuve limpiando el lugar. — Entonces, el roedor amarillo dejo el lugar en el que reposaba, en el hombro derecho de su entrenador; saltando inmediatamente a los brazos de Misty, en cuanto esta estuvo por fin enfrente.

— ¿Ah sí? — Preguntó el hombre mientras veía a su esposa acunar en sus brazos a su pokémon — Entonces… ¿nuestro joven entrenador logró llevarse el triunfo del Gimnasio Celeste? — La pelirroja sonrió alzando la vista hacia su esposo.

— Después de cuatro intentos, hoy lo logró.

— Comenzaré a preocuparme por mi puesto en la Liga entonces — Ash sonrió, terminando de acercarse a la ojiceleste, y antes de que el roedor terminara aplastado por ambos cuerpo, Pikachu saltó de los brazos de la mujer hacia el suelo. La pareja entonces se estrecharon mutuamente en un cariñoso abrazo.

— ¡Pikachu! —La vocecita del niño interrumpió el abrazo que ambos adultos compartían, haciéndolos separarse. — ¡Papá! ¡Llegaron! — Exclamó felizmente Aarón.

— ¿Me esperabas? — Preguntó el hombre a su hijo sorprendido.

— ¡Si! — Asintió felizmente con su cabeza. — Pikachu, ¡ven! — Llamó al roedor para después salir corriendo por dónde había llegado, seguido del pokémon de su padre; todo antes de que el pelinegro entrenador pudiera decir algo más.

— Siento decirte que al que esperaba era a Pikachu, no a ti — Se rió abiertamente la pelirroja al ver la cara de desconcierto de su esposo.

— Tan cruel como la madre — Suspiró el pelinegro, cerrando los ojos y alzando ambos manos a la altura de sus hombros, fingiendo cansancio. Sin embargo no tardo en abrir su ojo derecho solo para ver el gesto ofendido de su esposa —, pero podemos aprovechar la ocasión — continuó después de escuchar el cerrar de la puerta del cuarto de su hijo, mientras volvía a acercarse a Misty. — Ashley pasará la noche con Lissie, y mañana Brock la traerá de regreso en la noche. Dime —, susurró, cuando ya estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de su esposa para que esta lo escuchara claramente — ¿No quieres quitarte ese traje de baño? Ya es tarde para que lo estés usando… —, y con el tono grave de su voz, y la sonrisa de la ojiceleste; ambos adultos, tomados de las manos, también subieron las escaleras.

…

— Entonces, ese es el plan. Me vas a ayudar ¿verdad? — La aguda voz del niño al hacer la pregunta hizo que el roedor frente a él retrocediera mientras sudaba nervioso. — ¿Verdad? — Insistió mientras volvía a acercarse al pokémon — ¡Pikachu!

— ¡Pika! — Negó rápidamente la criatura con su cabeza para después dar un salto hacia la cama que se encontraba a unos pasos de ellos, alejándose así aún más del niño.

— ¡¿Por qué no?! — Preguntó en un ligero grito inconforme mientras corría hacia la cama, para de nuevo encarar al ratón. — Pikachu, debes ayudarme —. Pero el inicial de su padre volvió a negar cruzando sus patas sobre su pecho.

— Pika, pika.

— No le diré a papá, ¡no me dejará llevarte! — Aarón ya no encontraba como convencer a Pikachu — Por favor… Papá no se dará cuenta.

— Pikaaaa — Pikachu solo giró sus ojos, para después golpear su pata contra su frente, dándole a entender al niño que, obviamente Ash se iba dar cuenta que el pokémon que siempre lo acompañaba a todos lados, de repente no estaba. — ¡Bien! Si no quieres no me ayudes, pero si papá o mamá se enteran, olvídate de las botellas de kétchup que robo de la alacena para ti —. Dijo por último, totalmente enojado el pelinegro niño, dando media vuelta para abrir la puerta blanca de su habitación que se había mantenido cerrada desde hacía ya un rato.

El pokémon no emitió ningún sonido más, saltando de la cama hacia el piso, corrió con dirección al pasillo sin siquiera mirar al primogénito de su entrenador. Estaba igual de molesto que el niño.

…

El frio matutino comenzaba a mermar al estar el brillante sol cada vez más alto en el cielo, el cual se encontraba despejado ese día, con un bonito y brillante color azul abrazando toda la ciudad de Celeste. La líder del gimnasio abría ambas puertas de cristal que conformaban la entrada principal para retadores; lista para iniciar sus deberes protegiendo las medallas cascadas que aún quedaban en su poder, antes de que la Liga anual de la región iniciara. Estirándose un poco dio media vuelta para ingresar al edificio.

— Oh, ¿pero quién es ese hombre, tan bien vestido?— Preguntó la pelirroja cuando se topó con un alto hombre pelinegro, en medio de la sala arremangando la manga izquierda de su camisa azulada hasta la altura de su codo. — ¿A qué hora debes estar en el edificio de la Liga para tu junta? — Esta vez la mujer se acercó y acomodando el cuello de la camisa tomó la larga tela de algodón con color oscuro que rodeaba el cuello de su esposo. Comenzó a anudarla hábilmente.

— A las 11:00 —. Respondió Ash mientras se dejaba hacer el nudo de su corbata.

— Bueno, aún es temprano, tienes buen tiempo para llegar a Ciudad Verde — Misty dio un paso hacia atrás cuando su trabajo estuvo hecho. — Y pensar que debajo de esa gorra y camisas deportivas que siempre usas, se encuentra este atractivo hombre. ¿Dónde dejaste a mi desaliñado entrenador?

— Ni te acostumbres —, se quejó mientras ponía en su muñeca izquierda el reloj oscuro de detalles en azules metálicos. — Sabes que Lance me obliga a vestirme así para las juntas con los patrocinadores y organizadores de la Liga —. Su tono fastidiado hizo reír a su esposa.

— Ya no se queje, señor maestro pokémon. Que esto… — respondió la pelirroja señalándolo con su dedo índice en un movimiento de arriba hacia abajo —, viene con el paquete de campeón. — Ambos sonrieron.

— ¡Pika! — llamó la atención el pokémon de su entrenador, mientras subía de un salto hacia el sillón que se encontraba a un costado de la pareja que había estado conversando.

— ¿Listo Pikachu? — El ratón asintió felizmente — Hoy sólo seremos tú y yo. Y un montón de viejos aburridos — le dijo a su pokémon mientras se reía y el roedor subía hasta su hombro derecho.

— Ash… — El tono de advertencia hizo al entrenador terminar su risa de inmediato.

— Bien, me voy —, anunció. — Trataré de zafarme lo más pronto posible, regresaré en la tarde.

— Vayan con cuidado — se despidió por último Misty, viendo salir a su esposo de la casa.

En cuanto Ash cerró la puerta de madera, la pelirroja comenzó a caminar escaleras arriba, dispuesta a cambiar sus ropas, e iniciar, de esa forma, su trabajo ese día. El sonido de la habitación principal al cerrarse resonó en un eco por toda la estancia.

— Solo se llevó a Pikachu —. Susurró la pequeña sombra que se había mantenido escondido detrás del bisel de la puerta que daba hacía la cocina. — Las demás pokébolas de papá deben encontrarse en su habitación.

Fue justo en ese momento en que el niño vio a su madre bajar por las escaleras de madera, así que escondiéndose de nuevo detrás del bisel, se asomó después de un par de segundos solo para ver a la mujer dirigirse hacia el campo de batallas del gimnasio. Espero por unos segundos más para después comenzar su trayecto hacia el piso superior, de la manera más desapercibida que podía. Sin hacer ruido y cuidando sus pasos, logró llegar hasta la habitación de sus padres.

…

Ash comenzó a caminar directo hacia el coche que tenía estacionado a un costado de la casa, aún con Pikachu en su hombro estiró su brazo derecho para intentar abrir la puerta del piloto, sin embargo al halar, la puerta no cedió; dándose cuenta que se encontraban aseguradas llevó ambas manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón buscando las llaves del auto, pero no las encontró.

— Las llaves, las llaves… — Murmuraba mientras comenzaba a toquetear esta vez su pecho y abdomen — Pikachu, ¿no los viste? — El roedor negó.

Sin más qué hacer el hombre regresó sus pasos, entrando de nuevo a su hogar, se dirigió directo hacia la cocina, esperando encontrar lo que buscaba.

— Bien —. Tomó la llave que colgaba de la pared, sostenido por la trompa de uno de los varios Phanpy metalizados que adornaban el muro.

Con las llaves en su mano, y asegurándose no dejar nada más, emprendió de nuevo su camino, pero esta vez fue el vibrar de su pokegear sobre su pecho el que lo detuvo en medio de la sala. Así que no tardo en sacar el aparato y sorprenderse al ver la foto de su jefe resplandecer en la pantalla.

— ¿Paso algo? — Preguntó de inmediato una vez puso el pokegear sobre su oído.

— Lo siento Ash, pero hubo un contratiempo con los documentos, así que la junta se pasará para la siguiente semana —. Y como esperó, escuchó la voz de Lance al otro lado de la línea.  
Ketchum estaba a punto de quejarse acerca de cancelarle de esa forma una junta que había estado planeada desde un mes atrás, pero de pronto había perdido interés en lo que el pelirrojo le estaba diciendo ya que al girar sobre sus pies pudo observar, por el pequeño pasillo superior por donde podía observarse la puerta de su habitación desde su posición actual; a su hijo escabullirse silenciosamente hasta la habitación que compartía con Misty. — ¿Ash?

— ¿Ah? Sí, sí. Está bien Lance, no te preocupes. La próxima semana. Te marco después —. Y sin más explicaciones colgó. Para subir, siguiendo los pasos de su hijo. Le llamaba la atención, no era el hecho de que se dirigiera a la habitación principal, sino la forma en que lo hacía, cuidando sus espaldas. Al llegar, estuvo a punto de entrar, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera girar la perilla de la puerta, esta se movió, con lo cual Ash sabía que su hijo estaba a punto de salir, así que como Aaron lo había hecho minutos atrás; el hombre corrió hacía el baño y se escondió en el para que su hijo no lo viera. No sabía que tramaba ese pequeño vástago suyo, pero de alguna manera sentía que debía dejarlo hacer. Pikachu sólo se limitó a sujetarse del hombro de su entrenador, sin decir una palabra, queriendo hacerse invisible, mientras comenzaba a sudar frio.

Así que esta vez fue Ash quién esperó a que su hijo se alejara, y asomándose por sobre un muro comenzó a seguirlo sigilosamente, hasta que lo vio bajar por las escaleras, así que regresando hacia el barandal del pasillo frente a su habitación observo al pelinegro niño salir por el umbral principal, no sin antes revisar que nadie lo estaba viendo, cerró la puerta de madera despacio, sin hacer ruido.

— ¿No te pareció extraño Pikachu? — Preguntó inocentemente mientras se enderezaba y ponía ambas manos sobre su cadera.

— ¿Pi? — La voz nerviosa de su pokémon llamó la atención del entrenador — ¡Pika pi! — Negó el roedor bajando del hombro de Ash.

— Mmh. Me parece que sabes algo —, mencionó el pelinegro mientas se agachaba a la altura de su pokémon. — Ustedes pasan mucho tiempo juntos…— Pikachu sólo se cruzó de brazos desviando su mirada, negándose a responder a cualquier cosa que Ash quisiese preguntarle —, no me vas a decir que está planeando, ¿Verdad? — El roedor no contestó. — ¿Qué querría de mi habitación…? — Se preguntó esta vez a sí mismo, aun de cuclillas, observando hacia la puerta cerrada frente a él.

Sin una palabra más Ash se puso de pie, sorprendiendo así a su pequeño amigo, el cual no había querido regresar a mirarlo. Abrió la puerta e ingresó dejando que la luz que entraba por la ventana lo recibiera. No avanzó mucho, en realidad se recargó en la pared para poder darle una mirada general al cuarto. No vio nada espectacular, todo en su sitio. Todas las medallas que había ganado colgadas en una de las paredes, resguardadas en un compartimiento de vidrio, su título y trofeos en otro lado. Los propios premios que había recibido Misty a lo largo de su propia carrera, el guardarropa, el tocador y sobre ella un recipiente donde estaban las cinco pokébolas de su equipo…

¿Cinco?

— ¿Por qué solo hay cinco pokébolas? — Se preguntó a sí mismo mientras comenzaba a avanzar hacia el tocador. — Esta la pokébola de pikachu… — Y volviendo a contar corroboró que le hacía falta un pokémon. — Oh, por favor, no pudo llevarse a uno que si tuviera la intención de hacerle caso —. Dijo mientras tomaba cada una de las pokébolas y las acomodaba en su cinturón, para después salir del cuarto prácticamente corriendo, lo cual alarmó a Pikachu, quién había decidido esperarlo en el pasillo, comenzó a correr atrás de su entrenador.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, qué no ya te habías ido? — La voz de la pelirroja sorprendió al entrenador que, después de bajar las escaleras, ya estaba en posición de correr a buscar a su hijo.

— Sí, pero no… ¿No has visto a Aarón? — Preguntó de vuelta evitando darle explicaciones a su esposa. Esta negó.

— Dijo en la mañana que iría a jugar con Daniel al parque, ¿Qué pasó? — Cuestionó la pelirroja al ver la prisa en el semblante de su marido.

— ¡Nada! — Gritó en cuanto comenzó de nuevo su carrera, abriendo la puerta principal. — Pero la próxima vez recuérdame de no dejar las pokébolas en la habitación — dijo por último antes de salir. Misty no supo cómo reaccionar.

— ¡Oye! Espera, a ¿dónde vas? — Esta vez la Líder de gimnasio terminó persiguiendo a su marido hacia la calle.

Pasó un rato antes de que Misty en realidad pudiese alcanzar a Ash, el cual había estado corriendo más rápido de lo que ella podía con sus inútiles flats negros.

— ¡Ketchum quieres detenerte ya! — Gritó por última vez la mujer mientras se detenía y observaba al frente. — ¿Quieres explícame qué pasa? — Preguntó cuándo vio a su esposo regresar sus pasos para encararla.

— Se te da muy bien eso de salir corriendo atrás de mí… — Intentó bromear cuando estuvo frente a ella.

— Toda la vida. Ahora explícate —. Demandó de inmediato.

Ash giró los ojos, para después mirarla — Bueno, básicamente Aaron se llevó una de mi pokébolas — Soltó de una vez, pero Misty no pareció reaccionar — de los pokémon que dejé en casa —, la pelirroja seguía sin inmutarse. No entendía por qué tanto alboroto por eso, es decir Aaron se llevaba bien con todos los pokémon de ambos.

— No veo el problema…

— Habría preferido que se llevará a tu Gyarados. De todos se llevó a… — Pero un gritó agudo hizo a ambos adultos voltear hacia un costado, donde observaron un potente _Lanzallamas_.

Ash comenzó a correr de nuevo, esta vez sosteniendo la mano de su esposa para así no perderla tampoco de vista, con Pikachu adelantándose, llegando a la parte trasera de un parque que a esas horas se encontraba vacío.

— ¿Cómo así que ese Charizard no te obedece? — El entrenador comenzó a escuchar las carcajeadas burlonas de un niño, el cual tenía frente a él un Gigalith. El hombre conocía la escena, cómo no hacerlo si ese era su trabajo; estaban en una batalla pokémon.

— ¡Si me obedece! — Misty se asomó por encima del hombro de su marido, quién se había detenido de repente y no la dejaba ver; fue entonces, en su esfuerzo cuando vio a su pequeño hijo, detrás del Charizard de su esposo.

— Yo creo que no, tan solo míralo, si ya se acomodó en el piso —, continuó con sus burlas el niño alto al cuál Aaron enfrentaba. — Y Angie decía que eras hijo del Campeón — volvió a reírse fuertemente —, estoy seguro que no, es más, ni siquiera creo que un Charizard como este pertenezca a su equipo.

El pokémon ni siquiera se dio por aludido. Charizard al salir de su pokébola se había dejado caer en el suelo después de lanzar un _Lanzallamas_ a ninguna parte, acomodándose para descansar, había visto al hijo de su entrenador y a otro niñito que tenía enfrente a un pokémon constituido por rocas, pero al tipo fuego no le importó en absoluto. Bostezó.

— Ash, debes detenerlos —, susurró la pelirroja mientras jalaba un poco del brazo de su esposo, quién aún la mantenía agarrada — Sabes cómo es Charizard, no le obedecerá, además Aarón aún es muy pequeño para manejar a un pokémon.

— Sólo veamos… hasta dónde llegan —. Susurró de vuelta el hombre, mientras se acomodaba detrás de los arbustos para que su hijo no los descubriera.

Ash estaba emocionado con la situación. Pero en ese momento recordaba que había vivido algo similar en alguno de sus viajes, con un niño que le había pedido prestado su Pikachu, y ahora le estaba sucediendo lo mismo con su propio hijo. Sabía que estaba mal y debía reprenderlo por haber tomado uno de sus pokémon sin permiso, sin embargo tenía más curiosidad por saber cómo Aaron manejaría la situación; independientemente de la razón que lo hubiese llevado a hurtar la pokébola, el simple hecho de haber escogido a Charizard le iba a hacer las cosas complicadas.

Su pokémon tipo fuego seguía siendo orgulloso, y era obvio que una pelea entre niños inexpertos no llamaba su atención, ni siquiera le preocupaba la clara ventaja de tipo que el pokémon del contrincante tenía sobre él. Sin experiencia, la ventaja de tipo no tenía mucha relevancia.

— ¡Charizard! Levántate y usa _Lanzallamas_ —. Gritó con un tono de desesperación el pelinegro, el cual era claramente más bajo que su contrincante. El pokémon no se movió ni un centímetro y en cambio llevó una de sus garras hacia un costado y comenzó a rascar su barriga.

— Mejor ríndete. Hubieras traído a un pokémon que si fuera útil. — La voz chillona del niño hizo, a diferencia de Aaron, fruncir el ceño del tipo fuego.

— No sabes lo que dices. ¡Charizard es un pokémon muy fuerte! — Y dando un golpe en el piso con su pie derecho el ojiceleste intentaba convencer al niño que se encontraba varios metros frente a él.

— No lo parece~ — cantó.

— Te lo voy a demostrar. Charizard, usa _Arañazo_ — Intentó mandar de nuevo, pero el reptil simplemente siguió ignorándolo.

Mientras Ash y Misty observaban detrás de los arbustos, la pelirroja se había acomodado a lado de su marido. Decidió que debía dejar a Aarón demostrar su habilidad. Si para él esa batalla era tan importante como para robarle un pokémon a su padre, entonces dejaría que lo enfrentara, hasta donde pudiera, de todas formas, ahora ambos se encontraban ahí e intervendrían si algo más sucedía.

— Charizard no ha cambiado ni un poco, ¿verdad? — Susurró la mujer sin quitar su vista del improvisado campo de batalla.

— Nope —. Le respondió Ash mientras cruzaba sus brazos. — Me pregunto porque es tan importante demostrarle algo a ese niñito.

— Pero ¿por qué se llevó a Charizard?… Pikachu habría sido más práctico —, y ante tal afirmación ambos adultos bajaron su mirada para observar al roedor amarillo quién, al sentir la mirada sobre su espalda comenzó a sudar frio.

— Pi, pika pi… ¡Pikachu pi! — El ratón comenzó a balbucear mientras subía el tono de su voz.

— ¿Qué fue eso? — Escucharon la voz del niño castaño, el cual miraba hacía la dirección dónde los adultos estaban. Así que, ambos solo optaron por tomar a Pikachu y taparle la boca. — Como sea —, continuó cuando ya no escuchó nada extraño — mi Gigalith ya se aburrió.

— Bien, hagamos que se desaburra — Dijo con la voz temblorosa el niño. Su confianza comenzaba a acabarse. — ¡Charizard, usa _Movimiento Sísmico_ en Gigalith! — Ordenó de nuevo, pero el reptil no hizo el menor caso. — Por favor…

El tono lastimero con el que aquella palabra salió de la boca del niño hizo que el pokémon de Ash girara los ojos con fastidio, pero inmediatamente después escuchó de nuevo la risita aguda del niño castaño que estaba molestando al hijo de su entrenador. Así que sin previo aviso Charizard se puso de pie, sorprendiéndolos a todos.

— ¿Crees que lo haga? — Susurró la Líder a su esposo sin quitar la mirada del frente.

— Te apuesto $100 pokédolares a que no lo hará y Gigalith ganará por default — Le dijo Ash a la pelirroja mientras sonreía divertido.

— ¡Ash! — Reprendió Misty en voz alta empujándolo hacia un costado… la pelirroja estaba a punto de reclamarle más cosas a su esposo cuando la voz del castaño niño les regresó la atención hacia su intento de batalla.

— ¿De verdad, me prometes que tu papá es el Campeón de la Liga y que ese es su Charizard? Porque de verdad ambos se están avergonzando a sí mismos. — Sonrió — Gigalith, ¡usa _Trampa Roca_! — Ordenó, y el pokémon roca obedeció ejecutando de inmediato el ataque contra Charizard.

Las piedras aparecieron justo arriba del tipo fuego, cayendo precipitosamente sobre él sin darle tiempo a nadie de reaccionar. El polvo se levantó cegando a Aarón por unos momentos.

— ¡Chaizard! — Gritó preocupado, mientras intentaba ver a través del polvo.

— Te lo dije es un pokémon inútil, al igual que tú. — Aún sin poder ver, el pelinegro niño solo escuchaba la voz de su fastidioso compañero de clases. Richard, era su nombre, el cual no se cansaba de alardear todos los días en que se convertiría en un gran entrenador, solo porque podía controlar a los pokémon de su padre.

Pero cuando se enteró de que él, el niño que prácticamente siempre pasaba desapercibido, era el hijo del afamado Campeón de la Liga, no tardo en retarlo. Y prácticamente burlarse de Aarón cuando este se negó a tomar uno de los pokémon de sus padres.

— Te dije que trajeras un pokémon poderoso — continuo hablando el castaño.

— Ese niño tiene la boca muy suelta — Se quejó Misty mientras cruzaba sus brazos molesta, Pikachu quién había pasado el rato sentado en las piernas de la pelirroja, asintió dándole la razón. — ¿Ash? — Llamó la atención de su esposo cuando no le respondió, pero el hombre no quito la vista del polvo que aun rodeaba a su pokémon…

— ¡Deja de decir esas cosas! Charizard y yo, ambos lo somos. Ash Ketchum es mi padre, y Charizard es uno de sus pokémon más leales y fuertes. ¡Acéptalo y déjanos en paz! — Sin embargo, la voz de Aaron hizo que Misty observara de nuevo a los niños. Sonriendo enternecida por las palabras que su hijo acababa de decir. Pero su marido aún tenía un semblante serio en su rostro.

— ¿Es así? — Respondió Richard — Entonces el Campeón no es tan bueno como parece — se carcajeo de nuevo — ¿Quién querría a un hijo y un pokémon tan sosos como ustedes? — Preguntó entre carcajadas. — Solo mira como tu Charizard no ha salido del ataque de mi Gigalith.

— Ese mocoso, ¿qué tipo de padres tiene? — volvió a quejarse la Lider, acompañada de las pequeñas chispas eléctricas que las mejillas del roedor amarillo desprendían.

— Cálmense — Les dijo Ash sin verlos. — Miren — Sonrió, por fin.

En ese momento un lanzallamas sobresalió de la polvareda que ya comenzaba a disiparse, mostrando así a un Charizard de pie, el cual no parecía haber recibido ningún daño.

— ¡Charizard! ¿Estás bien? — Se acercó feliz el pelinegro al pokémon de su padre. El réptil asintió mientras lanzaba un gruñido orgulloso.

— Oh, ¿así que esto ya se pondrá interesante o seguirás haciéndome perder el tiempo? — Preguntó altaneramente, y en respuesta solo obtuvo un nuevo _Lanzallamas_ del pokémon tipo fuego, el cual iba directo a su Gigalith. — Tomaré eso como un sí. ¡Gigalith usa _Fortaleza_! — Ordenó de inmediato, haciendo así que el ataque de Charizard no dañara a su pokémon. — Ahora usa _Placaje_ — Volvió a decir.

Sin embargo, esta vez fue Charizard quien no recibió ningún tipo de daño, así que bostezando y sin necesidad de una orden del niño tras él, el cual solo intentaba recordar algún ataque que hubiese visto a su padre utilizar; atacó por su cuenta al tipo roca, utilizando _Ala de Acero_ , el cual hizo retroceder a su contrincante.

— ¡Eso es! — Gritó Aarón emocionado — ahora utiliza _Brasas_ — Ordenó haciendo que Charizard solo volteara a verlo, dirigiéndole un gesto, para después regresar la mirada hasta su oponente mientras gruñía y efectuaba por su cuenta _Furia Dragón_ el cual hizo retroceder y desorientar a Gigalith. El tipo fuego aprovechó esto para seguir con un _Movimiento Sísmico_ cargando al montón de rocas que conformaban al pokémon y realizando un movimiento circular en el cielo lo dejo caer al suelo, para después él aterrizar en su lado del campo, mientras reía triunfante.

— ¡Charizard, pero obedéceme! — Se quejó Aaron poniéndose frente al reptil. Este simplemente lo ignoro desviando su cabeza para evitar mirarlo, mientras cruzaba sus brazos.

.

— Me debes $100 Pokédolares — Rió Misty mientras satisfecha observaba la inusual batalla que se llevaba a acabo…

— ¿Qué? — Ash por fin miró a su esposa —Jamás aceptaste la apuesta. No te debo nada.

— Oh vamos, no seas mal perdedor —Sonrió divertida — Dame mi dinero, anda.

.

— Entonces si es poderoso… — Susurró para sí el castaño niño quién había quedado sorprendido por los continuos ataques del pokémon, pero su gesto inmediatamente se frunció al darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba. Perdería. Contra Aaron. Contra ese pequeño niño insignificante que no sabía cómo hacer obedecer a un pokémon, y no lo iba a permitir, claro que no. ¿Quién se creía? Podría ser el hijo de Campeón, pero eso no le daba el derecho de hacerlo el hazme reír de la escuela entera. — ¡Gigalith! — se escuchó la voz de Richard. — ¡Usa _Golpe Cabeza_! — El pokémon entonces se levantó… — Contra Aarón. — El tipo roca entonces regresó la mirada interrogante hacia el castaño niño. — ¡Ahora! ¡Hazlo ya! — Gritó, ordenando de nuevo, mientras observaba como el pelinegro aun intentaba alegar con su Charizard.

.

— Sigues siendo un mal perdedor Ash…

— No me molestes Mist… — Respondió ante las burlas que su esposa le estaba haciendo, pero en ese momento como si el tiempo se detuviera…

— Espera ¿Qué? —…ambos se miraron y gritaron desconcertados mientras se ponían de pie y observaban como el pokémon regresaba su mirada hacia su oponente y comenzaba a realizar su ataque, mientras Aarón y Charizard aún seguían distraídos.

— ¡Aarón! — Gritó Misty.

— ¡Pikachu i _Impactrueno_! — Al mismo tiempo Ash ordenó el ataque a su ratón eléctrico, quién lanzó su impactrueno hacia el centro del campo de batalla, haciendo así que Gigalith se detuviera.

Ambos adultos se acercaron hasta su hijo. Misty yendo hacía el niño, Ash posicionando enfrente de ellos y Pikachu tomando el lugar en el que Charizard había estado jugando momentos antes, protegiendo a su propio entrenador.

— Papá, mamá… ¿Qué hacen aquí? — Preguntó el ojiceleste mientras observaba a sus padres, pero no tardó en recordar su propia situación… — Papá. Lo siento, yo no quería robar a Charizard, pero Pikachu no quiso y yo…

— Hablaremos después Aaron — Fue lo único que Ash dijo regresando su mirada para hacerle saber a su hijo que se tranquilizara.

— ¡Tu mamá es la Lider del Gimnasio! — El tono de sorpresa del castaño llamó la atención de Ash, quién al igual que Pikachu bajaron sus defensas. Y solo observaron al niño al frente.

— ¿Cómo que no sabías que el Campeón y la Líder del gimnasio de la ciudad eran pareja? — Se ofendió Ketchum, mientras comenzaba a acercarse — Así que… ¿Cuál es el nombre del pequeño temerario que tenemos aquí? — Preguntó mientras acariciaba al Gigalith, el cual se había mantenido quieto después de ser detenido por Pikachu.

— Ri… Richard — tartamudeo nervioso… — yo, no quería… bueno si… Es que tú… pero Aarón y entonces yo… ¡No es justo! — Reclamó por fin, desconcertando a las tres personas ahí presentes. — Yo quiero ser un maestro pokémon, así como tú… no es justo que Aarón sea tú hijo… él no sabe nada acerca de batallas… ni de pokémon, ¡es un tonto!

Ash sonrió. — Bien, Richard. El hecho de que Aarón sea mi hijo, no significa que tú no puedas ser mejor que él. Si entrenas y batallas de la manera correcta, tienes todas las posibilidades de superarlo. Así que, por qué no mejor te preparas para poder ser uno de los que reciban su inicial de manos de Oak, y así pelear con tus propios pokémon.

— Pero no quiero un pokémon recién salido del laboratorio sin experiencia, los pokémon de papá ya son fuertes y me obedecen…

— Robarle los suyos a tu padre no es bueno. Ellos solo te obedecen porque eres el hijo de su entrenador, no por tu capacidad. — Esta vez Ash se acercó hasta el castaño.

— Pero su Charizard… — Intentó alegar Richard señalando al reptil, levantando la vista para poder observar el rostro de Ash.

— Charizard… digamos que es especial —. Se rió, mientras se agachaba intentando quedar a la altura del niño, el cual era notoriamente más alto que su propio hijo. — Si lo haces, estaré ansioso por verte participar en la Liga, y estoy seguro de que Misty estará feliz de verte retar su gimnasio —. La pelirroja asintió con una sonrisa cuando notó la mirada del castaño sobre ella. — Estoy seguro que nos veremos de nuevo en tu batalla final contra la Elite. — Sonrió. — ¿Está bien? — Richard asintió, y tomando la pokébola que había guardado en el bolsillo de su pantalón, lo apuntó hacia Gigalith y la luz rojiza no tardó en hacerlo desaparecer del campo de Batalla.

— Lo siento — Dijo, para después dar media vuelta. — Lo haré, ¡me quedaré con su puesto de Campeón! — Gritó para después salir corriendo, alejándose del lugar.

Ash suspiró entonces, mientras se ponía de ponía de pie y colocaba sus manos en la cadera, mientras veía a Richard alejarse. — Vaya niño…

El pelinegro volteo para, esta vez, encarar a su propio hijo, el cual se encontraba a un lado de Misty. Cuando Aarón lo notó rápidamente se escondió detrás de Charizard, intentando evitar a sus padres, sin embargo el pokémon emprendió vuelo y se alejó unos metros de la familia para acomodarse en el suelo, y después de gruñir bostezó.

— ¡Traidor! — Se quejó el pelinegro cuando vio al reptil dejarlo a merced de sus padres.

— Jovencito, usted está castigado. Un mes para ser exactos — Dijo Misty mientras se cruzaba de brazos. — Tendrás que explicarle a Ashley por qué no tendrán su consola en la habitación. Además de que me ayudarás a limpiar el gimnasio, todos los días.

La pelirroja entonces tomó de la mano a su hijo. — Vamos a casa.

— Pero yo no le quiero explicar nada a Ashley, ¡me va a pegar! — Se quejó — ¡Papá! — Volteo a ver a su padre mientras era jalado por su madre.

— Habría sido más fácil si me hubieras pedido a algún pokémon en vez de andar a hurtadillas por la casa y robarlo —. Dijo Ash mientras los seguía desde atrás, con Pikachu el cual ya había subido al cómodo hombro de su entrenador. — Sabes que no puedo alegar contra tu madre… pero, — continuo, lo cual hizo que Misty se detuviera soltando así la manos de su pequeño —… puedes usar este mes para pensar en las batallas, y entonces si tú lo deseas, usaremos estos dos años que te quedan para que aprendas todo lo que necesites antes de salir de viaje pokémon, y tal vez, enseñarle a algunas personas, hasta dónde un Ketchum puede llegar. — Sonrió.

Aarón abrió su par de celestes ojos sorprendido por lo que su papá acababa de decirle.

— ¿De verdad? — Preguntó emocionado. Ash asintió — ¡Si quiero, si quiero! — Gritó.

— ¡Bien! — Sonrió Misty, acompañando la alegría de su hijo. — Pero por ahora estas castigado — Finalizó.

— ¡No importa! — La alegría del niño era totalmente palpable. Así que después de entregarle la pokébola de Charizard a su papá, comenzó a correr hacia el gimnasio, Pikachu no tardó en seguirlo, dejando así a Misty y Ash, los cuales comenzaron a caminar justo después de que el pelinegro regresara al tipo fuego a su pokébola.

— ¿Emocionado? — Preguntó Misty mientras sostenía la mano de su esposo al caminar.

— Mucho. Creo que lo hará bien — Respondió Ash satisfecho.

— Digamos que tiene tu manera cursi de hacer las cosas —. Se burló la pelirroja.

— Como si eso te desagradara…

— Para nada… pero, sabes que tendrás a tu par de gemelos alrededor aprendiendo todo lo que desees enséñales, ¿verdad? Porque ni creas que Ashley dejará a Aarón hacerlo solo.

— Eso es lo que lo hace emocionante y divertido. — Finalizó con una sonrisa el entrenador.

…

— Misty… — Llamó la atención de su esposa después de unos segundos, esta volteo a verlo curiosa. — Dime, ¿no dejaste el gimnasio abierto?… Seguro ya tienes a un montón de entrenadores esperando…

— Nah… — Negó la pelirroja soltando una sonrisa, pero sin previo aviso comenzó a correr jalando a su marido tras ella, con dirección a su gimnasio.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola!

¿Qué tal? Yo regresando por aquí.

Sí y no, esas son las respuestas a sus preguntas(?)

jajaj, bueno, para los que leyeron "Quédate a jugar" -Si no lo has leído, te invito a hacerlo :3 - y se preguntan si seguiré con la idea de: Gemelos Ashley y Aarón, la respuesta es sí. Mi Beta _**Lauriel**_ y yo; a la que por cierto se le agradece la revisión de este OneShot, llegamos a la conclusión de que, a pesar de hacer sufrir a los niñitos, nos encariñamos con ellos. Así que queremos verlos un poco más en acción~  
Por cierto, para la segunda respuesta. No, esto NO cuenta como continuación de "Quédate a jugar".

La idea aquí es que sean capítulos únicos, no aseguro que sean muchos; acerca de ellos, con las personalidades que les dimos en aquel fic de halloween~

Así que espero la idea les agrade, así como espero este Shot les haya sacado una risita y algo de ternura(?). Para cualquier comentario, sugerencia, u opinión ya saben, los reviews son bien recibidos.

Oh, y acerca del título... bueno -no se nos ocurrió nada mejor- queríamos hacerle un poco de bullying a Charizard. Además quedó acorde a la historia

Sin más, gracias por leer.  
Nos vemos~


End file.
